Zez
Przyplątał się do mnie, nie wiem jak i kiedy. Nazywał się Brzechwa, Józef Brzechwa. Co za imię! Coś w nim zaczepia, zahacza, drażni nerwy chropawym dźwiękiem. Był zezowaty. Szczególnie przykro spoglądał prawym okiem, które wyzierało skalistym spojrzeniem spod rudych rzęs. Mała, szpetna twarz, pokryta ceglastym rumieńcem, krzywiła się wiecznie w uśmieszkach złośliwej półironii, jakby mszcząc się w ten nędzny sposób za własną brzydotę i plugawość. Drobne, rdzawe wąsiki podkręcone zawadiacko do góry ruszały się ustawicznie niby macadełka jadowitego żuka, ostre, kłujące, złe. Ohydny człowiek. Zwinny był, elastyczny jak piłka, postaci nikłej, wzrostu średniego, chodził krokiem lekkim, nieuchwytnym, umiał wślizgiwać się nagle jak kot. Nie cierpiałem go od pierwszego wejrzenia. Jego odrażający wygląd przejmował mnie nieopisanym wstrętem, każąc domyślać się odpowiadającego mu charakteru. Człowiek ten krańcowo różnił się ode mnie usposobieniem, upodobaniem, rodzajem reagowania na podniety. Dlatego stanowił dla mnie uosobienie antypatii, był moją żyjącą antytezą, z którą by mnie nic na świecie pojednać nie mogło. Może właśnie dlatego przypił się do mnie z wściekłą zapamiętałością, jakby odczuwając moją ku niemu żywiołową niechęć. Prawdopodobnie doznawał szczególnej rozkoszy widząc, jak bezskutecznie usiłuję wydobyć się z sieci, którymi mnie oplątywał. Był mym nieodstępnym towarzyszem kawiarni, na przechadzkach, w klubie, umiał wkręcić się w koła mych najbliższych znajomych, co więcej, zdobyć przychylność kobiet, z którymi mnie łączyły żywsze stosunki, wiedział o każdym mym najdrobniejszym projekcie, najlżejszym ruchu. Niejednokrotnie, by choć dzień jeden nie widzieć jego obmierzłej fizjonomii, wymykałem się niepostrzeżenie dorożką lub automobilem za miasto lub też, słowem nie zdradziwszy przedtem zamiaru, wyjeżdżałem na jakiś czas do innej miejscowości. Któż opisze w tych wypadkach me zdumienie, gdy po jakimś czasie jak spod ziemi wyrastał nagle przede mną Brzechwa i z uśmiechem słodkawo-drwiącym cieszył się z niespodziewanie dla się miłego spotkania. Doszło wreszcie do tego, że począłem przed nim odczuwać pewien rodzaj zabobonnego strachu i uważać go za swego złego ducha czy demona. Jego ruchy kocie, drażniące, filuterne przymykanie oczu, zwłaszcza zaś ów zimno połyskujący białkami zez ścinały mi krew niepojętą grozą, budząc równocześnie wściekłość bez granic. A wiedział wybornie, jak najłatwiej przyprowadzić mię do pasji. Umiał zawsze dotknąć mej najczulszej struny. Raz podpatrzywszy me upodobania, wybadawszy poglądy i zasady, przy każdej sposobności wygłaszał z brutalną ironią wprost im przeciwne w sposób tak bezwzględnie arbitralny, że zdawał się wykluczać wszelką opozycję. Jednym takim punktem spornym, zasadniczo nas różniącym, była kwestia indywidualizmu, której zawsze broniłem z namiętnym zapamiętaniem. W ogóle mam wrażenie, że dokoła tej właśnie osi obracał się cały nasz antagonizm. Byłem zagorzałym wielbicielem wszystkiego, co osobiste, oryginalne, jedyne, w sobie zamknięte — Brzechwa, przeciwnie, szydził z wszelkiego indywidualizmu, uważając go za chimerę zarozumiałych półgłówków; stąd nie wierzył w żadną inwencję, pomysłowość, sprowadzając je do wykładników wpływów środowiska, rasy, tak zwanego ducha czasu itp. — Przypuszczam nawet — cedził niejednokrotnie, zezując w mą stronę — że w każdym z nas siedzi kilka indywiduów i drze się o marny ochłap tak zwanej duszy. Było to oczywiście już wyraźne przekomarzanie się ze mną i chęć wywołania namiętnej reakcji za wszelką cenę. Spostrzegłszy to udawałem, że nie słyszę, i obojętnie pomijałem milczeniem. Wtedy czyhał na inną sposobność, by zaznaczyć swe „społeczne”, jak się wyrażał, stanowisko. Ilekroć okazywałem podziw i zachwyt z powodu jakiegoś nowego dzieła sztuki lub naukowego odkrycia, Brzechwa z cynicznym spokojem usiłował wykazać bezpodstawność uwielbienia lub też milcząc siadał wprost naprzeciw i przez cały czas przeszywał mnie mrożącym do szpiku zezem, gdy uśmiech zjadliwej ironii nie schodził z nie domkniętych warg. Już to w ogóle nie odczuwał żadnych wstrząsów estetycznych: piękno nie działało nań w całym tego słowa znaczeniu. Był za to typowym snobem sportu. Nie było rekordu automobilowego, zawodów kolarskich lub meczu futbolowego, do których by nie stawał w pierwszym szeregu. Bił się na szpady jak fechtmistrz, strzelał bajecznie, uchodził za pływaka pierwszej wody. Naukę i uczonych ignorował, trzymając się zasady "nihil novi sub sole". Mimo to nie można mu było odmówić wcale wysokiej inteligencji, która szczególnie przejawiała się w dowcipnych, zaprawionych zjadliwością powiedzeniach. Natury gwałtownej, nie znoszącej opozycji, miewał wieczne awantury i niezliczone mnóstwo honorowych spraw, z których zawsze wychodził obronną ręką. Rzecz jednak dziwna — na mnie nigdy się nie „obrażał”, pozwalając mówić sobie słowa nie już niegrzeczne, lecz wprost obelżywe, do czego niejednokrotnie zmuszało mnie jego zachowanie. Ja jeden miałem przywilej bezkarnego znieważania go. Widocznie upatrywał w tym należną mi rekompensatę za ciągłe drwiny i prześladowanie bez końca mojej osoby. Zresztą może był powód inny, głębszy — nie wiem. Czasami umyślnie przesadzałem w obelgach, by zmusić go do rozprawienia się ze mną na serio, a w następstwie do zerwania zupełnego stosunków. Nadaremnie. Przeczuwając, o co idzie, zbywał moralne policzki słodziutkim uśmiechem i obracał wszystko w żart... W końcu pozbyłem się go. Zaszedł wypadek, który zdawał się mię raz na zawsze uwalniać z jego szponów. Zginął nagle, śmiercią gwałtowną, i to pośrednio przeze mnie. Raz przywiedziony do ostateczności uderzyłem go w twarz. Brzechwa w pierwszej chwili żachnął się; zbladł jak ściana i wtedy raz jedyny w życiu ujrzałem szczególny, stalowy błysk w jego oczach. Lecz był to tylko moment, bo zaraz maskując wzburzenie położył mi drżącą jeszcze rękę na ramieniu i rzekł z dziwną wibracją w głosie: — Niepotrzebnie się pan uniósł. To na nic się nie zda. W ogóle ani ja pana, ani pan mnie nie może obrazić. Widzi drogi pan, to całkiem tak, jak gdyby ktoś chciał spoliczkować samego siebie. My obaj stanowimy jeden układ. — Podlec! — mruknąłem przez zęby. — Jak pan uważa. To sprawy w niczym nie zmieni. I począł okropnie zezować. Awantura miała jednak poważne, tragiczne dlań następstwa. Ponieważ wszystko zaszło w obecności kilku świadków, nikt odtąd ze znajomych nie chciał mu podać dłoni. Brzechwa wściekał się, urządzał skandaliczne „kawały”, a wreszcie zmusił jednego z najtęższych przeciwników do rozprawy na rewolwery. Mimo że ja właśnie wywołałem zajście, prosił mnie Brzechwa na świadka. Odmówiłem, ofiarując z własnej inicjatywy swe usługi stronie przeciwnej, chociaż partner Brzechwy był mi skądinąd antypatyczny. Lecz zrobiłem to z umysłu, zadowolony, że choć pośrednio zetrę się z mym prześladowcą. Propozycję moją przyjęto i pojedynek przy bardzo ostrych warunkach odbył się w podmiejskim lasku. Padł Brzechwa, ugodzony śmiertelnie w czoło. Pamiętam jego ostatnie spojrzenie; było zwrócone na mnie; skośne, przeszywające na wylot, paraliżujące wolę. Zaraz potem wyzionął ducha. Odszedłem, nie śmiąc patrzeć dłużej w tę demonicznie wykrzywioną twarz. Lecz maska ta nigdy już nie usunie się z mej pamięci, wytrawiona tam, w głębi, niezatartymi rysami. Śmierć Brzechwy, zwłaszcza scena agonii, wstrząsnęła mną tak silnie, że wkrótce potem zapadłem ciężko na zapalenie mózgu. Choroba przeciągnęła się na miesiące, a gdy dzięki niestrudzonej pomocy lekarzy, wśród ustawicznej obawy przed recydywą, wreszcie wyzdrowiałem, zmieniłem się nie do poznania. Charakter mój wypaczył się najzupełniej i wszedł na obce sobie dotąd, nawet wrogie tory. Dawniejsze upodobania, szlachetna namiętność ku wszystkiemu, co piękne i głębokie, subtelna zdolność wyczuwania drgnień oryginalności, znikły bezpowrotnie. Pozostała tylko — szczegół zagadkowy — pamięć, że je niegdyś posiadałem i cierpienie z powodu zaszłej zmiany. Stałem się człowiekiem praktycznym, „zdrowym”, normalnym do obrzydliwości, wrogiem ekscentryków wszelkiego rodzaju — i rzecz dla mnie najboleśniejsza — począłem szydzić z mych dawnych ideałów. Ironia, śmiech złośliwy, uszczypliwość przeglądały odtąd w każdym mym ruchu, słowie. Najciekawszym jednak było, że mimo to zdawałem sobie najzupełniej sprawę z tych niespodzianych przekształceń, którym bezskutecznie usiłowałem przeciwstawić dobrą wolę. Stąd wszczęła się we mnie zajadła walka dwóch zasadniczych motywów, dwóch naczelnych nastrojów, o których współistności byłem najgłębiej przekonany. Lecz zawsze brał górę ten nowy, przybylczy, co się wczołgał we mnie nie wiadomo jakim sposobem, i z wewnętrznym wstrętem słuchałem zawsze jego podszeptów. Były to jakby teoria i praktyka. W teorii pozostałem tym samym co dawniej i z oburzeniem śledziłem postępki tamtego drugiego, który jak złodziej wkradł się w najgłębsze me tajnie i wyrzucał nagromadzony w nich dobytek, zastępując go mierzwą. I nie mógłbym tego nazwać znanym powszechnie rozdwojeniem osobowości, gdyż zachodziła tu sprawa całkiem inna, którą trudno było przewidzieć, wydedukować na podstawie pierwszej połowy mego życia. Czułem, że tu nie można mówić o jakimś rozdwajaniu się — tu raczej zaszło zdwojenie, jakaś przeklęta przymieszka, tu wnęcił się jakiś intruz. Nosiłem go w sobie, ustawicznie kalecząc się tą ohydną współbytnością, bezsilny, zrozpaczony świadomością zmiany, której usunąć nie mogłem. Każdy mój czyn wzbudzał we mnie wewnętrzną opozycję, przedstawiał mi się jako narzucony z zewnątrz obcą wolą, każde me słowo było kłamstwem nie popartym przez przekonanie, pozbawionym siły uczuciowej, jakąś pasożytniczą naroślą. Co gorsza, intruz wkraczał w zakres mych myśli, przekonań, starając się przerobić mnie na swój rytm do przyciesi. Ilekroć chciałem postąpić w sposób zgodny z najgłębszą mą jaźnią i przybrać dawną postawę wobec świata i ludzi, coś mocnego jak rozkaz zawracało mnie na nową, nieznośną drogę, jakiś chichot wewnętrzny rozsadzał mi piersi, a w oddali błyskał skośną rysą piekielny zez... Znienawidziłem siebie fizycznie i moralnie, nie mogłem znieść własnej osoby, bo wydawała się wstrętną, karykaturalną. By sprowadzić wybryki mego nowego „ja” do możliwego minimum, zamykałem się całymi dniami w domu i stroniłem od ludzi, w których oczach widziałem zdumienie i odrazę. Tutaj w mym cichym domu, w ustronnej dzielnicy miasta, przeżywałem długie godziny duchowej męczarni, pasując się z ukrytym mym wrogiem. Tutaj w czterech głuchych ścianach przemyśliwałem długie chwile wewnętrznej katuszy. W miarę borykania się z obcym natrętem doszedłem do pewnej wprawy w wyłączaniu go przynajmniej na jakiś czas poza obręb konstrukcji myślowych. Osamotnienie bezwzględne, swoboda od gwaru ludzi, pozwalały mi choć na parę chwil ześrodkować mą właściwą, dawną jaźń i wyzwolić ją spod brutalnej pięści intruza. Były to wysiłki prawdziwie olbrzymie; miałem wrażenie człowieka, który tytanicznym napięciem mięśni rozdziela dwa nieprzeparcie ku sobie ciążące półkręgi kuli i tak przez jakiś moment trwa, trzymając je w odosobnieniu. Wtedy korzystając z chwili rzucałem się do pisania i zapełniałem całe rękopisy myślami, które wrzały we mnie od dawna, lecz nie mogły uzewnętrznić się, zduszone gwałtem przez tamtego. Pisałem jak szalony, z zapartym tchem, wodząc ręką po papierze, by wypowiedzieć, co myślę i czuję, by zaznaczyć przed idealną widownią świata, że jestem innym, niż się za godzinę, za minutę wydam. Lecz wściekły wysiłek nie trwał długo. Wystarczył krzyk życia z ulicy, wejście sługi do pokoju lub twarz przechodnia, a napięte nerwy rwały się jak postronki, wyprężone muskuły pękały z głuchym trzaskiem i uparte półkule zwierały się w całość krągłą, jednolitą, zamkniętą bez wyjścia. Na ustach wykwitał śmiech, ohydny, cyniczny śmiech, i rwałem w kawały rękopisy, deptałem zapisane kartki, niszczyłem całe arkusze... I znów wracałem w świat pomiędzy ludzi haniebnie zmienionym szydercą, człowiekiem niskich pragnień. I od nowa trzeba było długich wysiłków myśli, odsuwania się od środowiska ludzkiego, bezwzględnej samotności, by choć na chwil parę izolować się od nalotów znienawidzonej istoty i wykluczyć ją poza nawias mej duszy. Lecz w miarę ponawiania owych doświadczeń dochodziłem do coraz bardziej pocieszających wyników. Coraz dłużej udawało mi się utrzymywać siebie w rozłączeniu z obcym przybyszem, coraz wyraźniej w przeciągu tych krótkich chwil czułem swą odrębność i oczyszczałem się z pasożytniczych napływów. Potem wracało wprawdzie wszystko do dawnego stanu, lecz pamięć osiągniętych na jakiś czas wyzwolin zachęcała do nowych prób. W końcu byłem dawnym sobą już przez parę godzin, które wyzyskiwałem możliwie najpożyteczniej, spiesząc się, zanim mój wróg powróci. Ciągła uwaga i pilnowanie się na każdym kroku, konieczne przy tej psychicznej elektrolizie zdwojonego „ja”, nużyły mnie tylko niepomiernie, pozostawiając po sobie ślady w formie zdenerwowania i gwałtownych bólów głowy. Mimo to zdobywszy słabą nadzieję odzyskania siebie, nie szczędziłem trudu i marzyłem już o tym, by móc bezkarnie we własnej osobie zjawić się w towarzystwie ludzi... Pewnego razu, po dłuższym pobycie na świecie, zamknąłem się znów w wiadomym celu i podjąłem żmudne dzieło wyosobniania się. Ponieważ wskutek wprawy tym razem szło łatwiej i niebawem znalazłem się w swoistej atmosferze własnego indywiduum, zacząłem zwracać uwagę na bezpośrednie, fizyczne otoczenie, by przez tę pierwszą próbę przyzwyczaić się do utrzymania na wodzy swej osobowości i wobec stokroć silniejszej dystrakcji zewnętrznej, jaką stanowili dla mnie ludzie. Gdy tak z wolna odbiegałem uwagą od siebie i w półroztargnieniu błądziłem oczyma po pokoju, nagle zdało mi się, że za ścianą po lewej stronie słyszę jakiś szmer. Zaciekawiony zacząłem nadsłuchiwać, lecz to skierowało mnie zbyt silnie na zewnątrz, powodując fatalne zlanie się dopiero co wyodrębnionych elementów, i znów przestałem być sobą. Zrozpaczony kląłem podejrzany szmer, który zresztą mógł być tylko złudzeniem mych rozigranych przez napięcie nerwowe zmysłów. Tak tedy pierwsza próba odzyskania siebie wobec zmienionych warunków spełzła na niczym. Przecież nie straciłem otuchy i w parę dni potem podjąłem eksperyment. Dopóki byłem zajęty sobą, nie słyszałem nic podejrzanego za ścianą — gdy tylko jednak zacząłem poświęcać więcej uwagi środowisku, doszedł mnie znów od lewej strony ten sam zagadkowy szmer. Chociaż wiedziałem doskonale, że przez to utracę siebie, wracając do obmierzłej podwójności — mimo to wychyliłem się natychmiast przez okno i spojrzałem w lewo, w nadziei, że wykryję przyczynę szczególnego odgłosu. Dom, w którym mieszkałem, był parterowy i składał się z trzech partii. Zajmowałem samo skrzydło, tak że poza mną z lewej strony nie było już żadnych pokoi, a ściana wychodziła na mały ogródek otoczony parkanem. W tej chwili nie było w nim nikogo, jak zresztą zwykle; w ogóle na moją stronę nikt nigdy nie zachodził, szanując cudze granice i dyskretnie unikając linii mych okien. Zaniepokojony cofnąłem głowę do wnętrza. Przyszło mi na myśl, czy przypadkiem zagadkowe szemranie nie towarzyszyło już dawniej procesowi oczyszczania jaźni; prawdopodobnie jednak, zajęty intensywną pracą wewnętrzną i zrzutowywaniem jej na papier, nie zauważyłem przez czas jakiś tego, co się wkoło mnie działo. Dopiero odsunięcie się na pewien dystans od świeżo skrystalizowanej osobowości i zwrot ku otoczeniu pozwoliły na percepcję tajemniczych dźwięków. Niezupełnie przekonany o przyczynowej zależności tego fenomenu od usiłowań duchowej emancypacji, wreszcie musiałem przystać na to, że jakiś związek zachodzi, bo szmer odzywał się tylko wtedy, ilekroć zdołałem zrzucić z siebie nienawistne pęta. Niejednokrotnie będąc w zwykłym zdwojonym stanie nadsłuchiwałem, czy z tamtej strony głos mnie jaki nie dojdzie — lecz bezskutecznie: ściana nie przepuszczała wtedy najlżejszego drgnienia. Czasami myślałem, że ulegam złudzeniu akustycznemu i że szmer w istocie rzeczy dochodzi od ściany prawej, poza którą mieszkał zresztą jakiś cichy i wiecznie milczący kawaler. Lecz i ten domysł upadł po sumiennym zestawieniu dźwięków... Więc szemrało coś tylko za ścianą po lewej, za ścianą, która zamykała dom i sąsiadowała z pustką. To przecież dziwne! Po pewnym czasie, gdy odgłosy nie ustawały, począłem dokładniej badać ścianę z lewej strony. Niebawem doszedłem do przekonania, że musi być wewnątrz wydrążona, bo pod wpływem moich uderzeń dudniła głucho. Przypuszczenie to wzmocnił szczegół zaobserwowany w dalszym ciągu na zewnątrz domu. Przypatrzywszy się baczniej lewemu skrzydłu zauważyłem po raz pierwszy ku niemałemu zdziwieniu, że odległość węgła ujmującego ściany graniczne od ostatniego okna wynosi az cztery metry; ponieważ ściana mego pokoju wysunięta na lewo i zamykająca rzekomo dom oddaloną była od wspomnianego okna co najwyżej na metr, więc ewentualna grubość jej musiałaby dochodzić aż do trzech metrów, rozmiarów jak na zwykły, mieszkalny dom trochę nienaturalnych. Poza mną tedy był jeszcze jakiś pokój ślepy, zamurowany, bez drzwi i okien, bez wyjścia. I stamtąd szedł ów szczególny szmer. To było oczywiste. Zdumiony odkryciem, przez dłuższy czas niemal nie opuszczałem mieszkania, poświęcając całe godziny samoześrodkowywaniu się. Teraz jednak przychodziło mi to z większą trudnością, bo zbyt prędko odrywałem się od własnej osoby, wychwytując głosy pustki. Zrozumiawszy, że tą drogą nie dopnę celu, całą mocą skupiłem myśl na sobie i dopiero czując silne napięcie odzyskanej osobowości, nadsłuchiwałem szmerów, które płynęły ze ślepego pokoju. Po czasie zauważyłem, że istnieją w nich pewne, wcale wyraźne odcienie, jakby stopniowania. Gdy głębiej zabrnąłem w procesie mych duchowych wyzwolin, ilekroć czułem się bardziej sobą, w wyższej mierze oczyszczonym z obcych nalotów — szmer odzywał się wyraźniej; coś niespokojnego tłukło się wśród zamkniętej przestrzeni, wałęsało po kątach, tułało wzdłuż ścian jakby we wściekłej bezsilności. Gdy bardziej tkwiłem w stanie nieszczęśliwego zdwojenia, silniej skrępowany współbytnością pierwiastka obcego — głos zza ściany ścichał, zamierał jakby ukojony. Było w tym coś zagadkowego, coś, co podniecało ciekawość do najwyższego stopnia, a zarazem budziło zimny, ścinający zęby strach. Miało się uczucie, że podczas gdy ja tutaj pasuję się z nienawistnym wrogiem, usiłując go wyrugować z mej nieszczęsnej jaźni, tam za ścianą rodzi się jakiś byt, coś się stwarza, powstaje... Wreszcie postanowiłem wywalić ścianę i wtargnąć do ślepej przestrzeni. Lecz należało postępować systematycznie i powoli, by nie spłoszyć dziwnej istoty. Ilekroć bowiem przez dłuższą chwilę przysłuchiwałem się szczególnym jej ruchom, wszystko milkło, a ja — rzecz dla mnie niepojęta — wybuchałem piekielnym śmiechem i wracałem do podwójności. — To jakaś szczwana bestia — mruczałem, uspokoiwszy się po tych niespodzianych dla mnie samego wybuchach. — Lecz znajdziemy i na to środek, znajdziemy, i to niezawodny. Trzeba zaskoczyć cię znienacka. Wkrótce przystąpiłem do wykonania planu. Zakreśliwszy kredą na ścianie czworokąt o Wymiarach odpowiadających mniej więcej mej osobie, odłupałem w granicach zaznaczonych tynk, po czym ostrożnie ciosałem ostrym narzędziem wewnętrzną część muru, tak że została tylko płytka warstwa, która według mych obliczeń musiała ustąpić pod jednorazowym uderzeniem. Po ukończeniu przygotowań w ciągu dnia, postanowiłem jeszcze tegoż wieczora wedrzeć się do pustego pokoju i pochwycić owo coś, niepokojące mnie od wielu tygodni. Na dworze było dżdżysto, jesienna, zmokła szaruga. Wczesny zmrok snuł po wąskich, podmiejskich uliczkach szare sznury zsiadłej mgły i wsiąkał w łzawe przetaki drzew. Od rzadko porozrzucanych latarń szły żółte, gromniczne smugi i marły w napęczniałej wodą przestrzeni. Zapuściłem storę i zapaliłem lampę. Było mi dziwnie i nieswojo. Opuściłem znużoną głowę na ręce i pogrążyłem się w pracy wyzwolin. Jak zwykle przypomniałem sobie swój dawny charakter, swe postąpienia, zamiłowania, wnurzałem się w wychwytywanie swych przeżyć przed chorobą, wmyślałem się w typowe dla mnie sytuacje, na których tle osobowość moja ujawniała się najdobitniej ! Byłem szczęśliwy, byłem tym dawnym sobą, pełnym wiary i ufności w przyszłość, z piersią tchnącą miłością dobra i piękna, zachwytem dla życia i jego tajnych cudów. Byłem u szczytu wyzwolin, bez odrobiny obcej przymieszki, najczystszą jaźnią... Nagle — obejrzałem się wkoło, obejmując krótkim rzutem oka pokój. W tejże chwili od lewej strony przeniknął w moją samotnię hałas; coś rzucało się za ścianą jakby od posadzki po powałę, drapało w rozpaczy po murach, tarzało w konwulsjach boleści bez wyjścia... Słuchałem z zapartym tchem, ściskając w ręce żelazny drąg. Po kilku minutach szmery uspokoiły się i przeszły z kolei w niespokojne, nerwowe kroki. Ktoś najwyraźniej w świecie chodził tam za przepierzeniem z kąta w kąt... Podniosłem oskard i z całej siły uderzyłem nim w wyszczerbiony czworobok... Posypało się rumowie, odsłaniając czarne, wąskie wejście. Wpadłem do wnętrza i w tymże momencie zaległa grobowa cisza. Uderzyła mię duszna woń zgnilizny zamkniętej przestrzeni. Zrazu nie widziałem nic, rażony ślepotą ciemności. Lecz za mną wkradł się do pustki długi pas świetlny mej lampy i liznąwszy klinem podłogę przypełzał do kąta... Spojrzałem tam i zdjęty dreszczem przestrachu bez granic wypuściłem z rąk oskard. Tam w rogu pustego pokoju wciśnięta między dwie ściany przykucnęła jakaś ludzka postać i wlepiła we mnie kose, zielonkawe spojrzenie. Pociągnięty magnetyczną siłą wzroku podszedłem... Postać wyprostowała się, urosła... Krzyknąłem. Był to Brzechwa... Stał niemy, bez słowa, poruszając lekko wąsem. Nagle pochylił się w mą stronę, oparł się mi na piersi i... wszedł, rozpłynął się we mnie bez śladu .. Odurzony, jak automat porwałem lampę ze stołu i wpadłem z powrotem przez wyłom. Na próżno. Pokój był pusty. Pod sufitem wahały się pajęczyny, ze ścian ściekały zimne łzy wilgoci... Nagle zabrzmiał głos ochrypły, świszczący, chropawy... — Co to?! Co to?! Wtem zorientowałem się: był to mój śmiech. Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Niesamowita opowieść Kategoria:Na wzgórzu róż